metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Catarata de la Muerte
Catarata de la Muerte ("Waterfall of Death") is a waterfall in Central Heredia, Costa Rica. History During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières fought against a Mi-24A chopper at Catarata de la Muerte and successfully neutralized it. MSF commander Big Boss later returned there in an attempt to track down a CIA mercenary in possession of an ID card, which was necessary for entering the nearby AI lab. The MSF later tracked down KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov to Catarata de la Muerte, during one of his numerous escape attempts from Mother Base. On another occasion, the MSF had to take down some Kidnapper UAVs, and also committed a stealth operation in the area. The MSF later fought various choppers at this location. Walkthrough This area is primarily the staging point for gunship battles, particularly in the Extra Ops missions; it is sparsely occupied otherwise. All extra escorts in all gunship battles will carry the FAL battle rifle. The lack of open space leaves the player more vulnerable to attacks by missiles and bombs as well as being surrounded by escorts. The waterfall will register as a large source of noise on the Surround Indicator, making gunships harder to detect. If enemies are thrown or knocked onto the ground and are too close to the edge of the cliff facing the waterfall, they will actually fall to their death. The player, however, is not able to descend the cliff or fall to their death. Paz does warn Snake against falling off the waterfall on a briefing tape relating to the location, however. Main Ops Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24A *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C Here, Snake must neutralize all escorts and the commander or destroy the Mi-24A gunship in order to proceed. After completion, the player will be awarded with the Sneaking Suit. Head for the Lab This area is lightly guarded, at most 1 scout or CIA mercenary will patrol the area. Zadornov Search Mission 3 Either Zadornov will be found hiding by pressing himself vertically onto a tree or a male POW will be found. Extra Ops 052 Eliminate the Kidnappers DShKM heavy machine gun turrets are placed for convenience should player(s) not wish to use their own ammunition to eliminate kidnappers. However the positioning of the turrets leaves them vulnerable to attack by the kidnappers should they approach too closely. Design specs for the Makarov PM are also found near a cordoned off area. Getting the PM Design specs is also necessary in order to allow development of the Makarov PB/6P9 that is procurable later on in the final Zadornov Mission. 105 Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24A Custom 110203000527.JPG|Under the vegetation of Catarata de la Muerte during the day, with escorts carefully seeking out hostiles. *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 36* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B 106 Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24D *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C 107 Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24D Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 36* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B 108 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Bomber *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C 109 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Bomber Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B 110 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Raider *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C 111 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Raider Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: A * These are the total number of escorts in single player mode. The number is multiplied by how many players are playing in a CO-OPS playthrough (up to four players), with the maximum ranging between 32 and 144. Gallery 110203000518.JPG‎|Waterfalls of Catarata de la Muerte during the day, with an Mi-24D gunship to the right. 110203001116.JPG|AH-56B bomber gunship at night about to fly above the vegetation. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Costa Rica